1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to real-time data transmission across a network. More particularly, the present invention relates to real-time transmission of data and interactive modification of the data transmitted across a network in response to a request received from a network device over the network.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular pasttime in today's entertainment-oriented society is watching movies. In fact, many movie fanatics have acquired elaborate home entertainment systems solely for this purpose. However, for those individuals who decide to spend their Saturday night at home with a movie, there a limited number of options available to them.
Traditionally, movie goers who prefer to watch movies in the privacy of their own homes rent videos from a local video rental store. However, the video rental process is a time-consuming one, requiring the movie viewer to travel from his or her home merely to obtain the desired video. Of course, even with the obvious disadvantages associated with the video rental process, many still find this desirable since they can watch the movie as many times as they want, and they may pause, rewind, fast forward, and re-start the movie at their own convenience.
In view of the disadvantages associated with the conventional video rental process, pay-per-view is a viable option, particularly in hotels which often do not offer video rental services to its guests. Through the pay-per-view option, it is possible to select a video as well as view the video from the privacy of home or a hotel room. However, the movie choices typically offered to movie viewers by such cable providers are limited. Moreover, the pay-per-view option does not offer the advantages of a standard VCR. More particularly, the pay-per-view option does not allow a user to pause, rewind, fast forward, or re-start a movie once it has started. In addition, the available viewing times are typically set and therefore cannot be selected by a user.
Physical tapes are also used for a variety of purposes other than viewing movies. For instance, in Asian countries, karaoke is a popular pastime. A traditional karaoke business is commonly run with a central control room connected to multiple listening stations. The control room contains a machine associated with each listening station to enable a desired tape to be played and routed to the listening station (e.g., via a coaxial cable). When a karaoke participant in one of the listening stations requests a particular karaoke song, the appropriate tape is physically inserted into the machine connected to the listening station. The karaoke tape is then played and routed to the listening station connected to this machine.
The existing karaoke model is undesirable in a variety of ways. Since a machine capable of playing karaoke tapes is required for each listening station, the existing karaoke system often requires numerous machines. Since these machines are not automated, it is necessary to employ personnel that will be available to operate the machines. Due to the expense associated with acquiring and maintaining numerous karaoke machines and associated personnel, a traditional karaoke business is far from inexpensive to operate. In addition, it is typically necessary to maintain multiple copies of songs that are popularly requested in order to be able to fulfill the same song request when it is received from more than one listening station. Moreover, since multiple copies are often retained for these popular selections, the cost of maintaining an adequate inventory as well as storage space to store these copies increases the cost of such a karaoke business. In addition, the quality of a physical medium such as a video tape deteriorates over time. Moreover, since the karaoke tapes must be loaded and unloaded by humans, this type of system is susceptible to human error. As a result, the incorrect tape may be loaded or there may be a substantial delay between songs while the personnel are locating or changing the tapes. Thus, it is impossible for a karaoke participant to predict the time that a selected song will start. Similarly, it is impossible to predict the delay between songs that are loaded consecutively into the karaoke machine. It is also important to note that the karaoke singers in the listening stations do not have access do the machine associated with their private listening station. Thus, once a karaoke tape has been inserted, karaoke participants cannot interactively control their individual karaoke experience.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a system could offer the interactive nature of a VCR without the limitations and conveniences associated with a VCR. In addition, it would be beneficial if a user were provided a wide range of choices previously unavailable to a VCR or pay-per-view user.